Stay Beautiful
by Charlotte Churchill
Summary: Since the first moment she saw him, he was beautiful.


Stay Beautiful

Chapter 1: The beginning

Rose Weasley, like all the other first years, was in a boat gliding across the Great Lake. She was in a boat with her two cousins, Albus and Graham, and some tall girl with brown hair. Behind her she could hear Albus and Ben talking back and forth. Just as she was about to turn her head to tell them to shut up, something else did it for her. Looming ahead of them, with her lights contrasting against the darkness of the sky was Hogwarts. The breath caught in every one of the first year's throats as they realized this was where they would be spending the next seven years of their lives. Rose turned to Albus and smiled.

Rose and Albus had always been close. They were born only two months apart. They started walking at the same time. They said the same word within a week of each other. The word was odd enough for any child let alone two; wand. Everyone when they first meet the two, think they are twins, despite their opposite appearances.

As the boat bumped against the shore of the lake Rose hopped out, eager to enter the school. She and the other first years filed into what was their idea of a single filed line, to anyone else it was a jumble of children. As they were lead into the school by the groundskeeper and his ratty old cat (they must have been over one hundred years old) Rose took the time to fall back and talk to the girl that was in the boat with her. The girl was very pretty, and very mature looking for an eleven year old.

"Hi. I'm Rose Weasley." Standing next to the girl Rose realized she was very short compared to her.

"Sanna Flannigan." The girl said as she turned to Rose. She smiled and Rose returned the smile. They walked in silence until they reached the chamber. The Deputy Headmistress Vector came in and spoke to them about the sorting. She explained that there were fur houses, which Rose already knew. She blanked out thinking about the classes at Hogwarts. She came back around when Sanna asked her which house she wanted to be in.

"My entire family has been in Gryffindor for centuries. Those things generally run in the family, don't they. I wouldn't mind Ravenclaw though. How about you?"

"No one in my family went to Hogwarts. They were taught at an unknown little school in Ireland. Honestly I wouldn't mind any of the houses." Rose nodded and silently they waited for Vector to return. Glancing to her left Rose noticed the blonde haired kid from King's Cross. She knew that her father had said his name, but she culd not, for the life of her, remember it. He was standing there talking to a dark skinned boy. The blonde was very handsome with angled features.

At that moment Professor Vector came back in and led the first years into the Great Hall. Once again the first years' breath was taken away. The ceiling looked like the sky outside, crisp with stars shining vividly against the velvet sky. Rose stared up at the ceiling until someone pushed past her from behind in obvious annoyance. She heard someone whisper her name and looking in the direction of the sound she saw her favorite cousin Charlotte.

"Don't worry Rosie…it'll be fine." She smiled a reassuring smile and Rose rushed forward to stand with Sanna.

The sorting seemed to move very slowly. Some students were sorted very quickly, some it took longer. The pale boy from the train station who Rose learned to be Scorpius Malfoy was one of the few who took much longer to sort. In the end he went to Slytherin. When Albus was called up she held her breath. She knew that he was more nervous than any of them because his older brother would tease him about the tiniest thing that went wrong during his sorting. When the hat finally called out Gryffindor she let out her breath and cheered loudly. Along with Albus, Ben and Rose had been sorted into Gryffindor. Sanna on the other hand was sorted into Ravenclaw.

As Rose slowly finished her dessert she glanced around the Great Hall and her eyes landed on Scorpius. She just stared at him wondering how any boy could be so beautiful. Right as she looked away a pair of ice blue eyes landed on Rose Weasley and stared at her wondering how any girl could be so pretty.


End file.
